


come away little lass, come away to the water

by TrialoftheUndomiel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark fic, F/F, Hints of abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrialoftheUndomiel/pseuds/TrialoftheUndomiel
Summary: Supergirl is dead. Long live her legacy.





	come away little lass, come away to the water

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Maroon 5 song "Come Away to the Water". As mentioned, hints and mentions of abuse.

The first time Alex understands the depths of Lena’s obsession, of how far she’s willing to go, is at her sister’s funeral. The first time she sees just how dangerous a Luthor and a Super can be, is when she’s sending her sister off on a journey to a sun that isn’t hers with words tripping off her lips that don’t come naturally, don’t feel comfortable to her.

She can still remember how alien the woman standing across from her had sounded, the way she’d curled around Kara repeatedly, pulled her away from the rest of them. She can still remember the way she’d made it so Kara would go to her first, would make it so that anything of importance to her sister came to her last, came to her after everyone else.

She’d claimed to know Kara best, to be the one she felt human around the most, but Alex thinks that’s not right, thinks that Kara could never truly feel human because she never was fully one of them. It was something she’d had to learn to embrace, something she’d had to learn to live with because it affected all of them, not just Kara.

###

_“She’s so…so…”_

_“Lena?”_

_“No. She’s so much more than that, Alex, but I don’t know how to describe it. She’s more than Mon-El ever was.”_

_Alex pauses, looks up at her from where she’s texting the latest girl to flirt with her. It’s fun, in its own way, the texting and the smiling and the complicated mating ritual she’d embarked upon, but it’s not comfortable, not like Maggie was, not like Kate was beginning to feel before she’d left._

_“Well, that’s new.”_

_Kara ignores her as she paces. “I can’t believe I’d never seen it before, you know? The flowers, the lip bites…buying CatCo…”_

_“I thought that was to get a jump on Edge and prevent him from controlling the narrative?”_

_She thinks she’s got it right. That was the reason she remembers Kara givina her before, but she’s waved away._

_“I just…how could I be so blind? I mean…Mon-El? Really?”_

###

She shakes her head to clear it, lets herself control the way she breathes out for a moment before she looks up again. Lena is gone and all she can think is that she needs to get the taste of copper out of her mouth from biting her cheek for so long, needs to get away from here.

###

_Kara rages at the world, it feels like, as she paces the apartment. There’s an edge to her, like a caged animal waiting to spring, something primal that makes Alex afraid, makes her remember black jumpsuits and words that cut even when she knew they were wrong._

_“She’s innocent! I know she’s innocent!”_

_“I mean, we don’t really have any evidence either way yet-“_

_“She told me she’s innocent!”_

_“Kara, I love you, but you don’t know-“_

_“I looked into her eyes, Alex. I looked and I saw it. I swear, she’s innocent.”_

_Alex breathes out slowly._

_“Alright.” She gets up and hugs her close. Ignores that the first time she’s seen her sister in months outside of work, she’s talking about freeing Lena. “Alright. What do you need from me?”_

###

It takes all of her energy to deal with the wake. They’re supposed to observe it for two weeks she thinks. Or was it more?

She doesn’t quite know, can’t turn around and ask Kara even though every part of her is reaching out for her sister, for her grounding presence. Instead, she buries her face in her mom’s shoulder, lets her soothe her as she knows she would.

She can’t rely on Kara’s always being there anymore, can’t rely on her to fill in the blanks on Kryptonian ceremony just for the fun of it. She can’t turn and expect to see her there anymore and it hurts, hurts as much as when Maggie had left, more than when Kate did.

“Alex?”

She looks up, offers a watery smile to Ruby and Sam as she waves them through the house. She stays with Eliza for another moment, takes what comfort she can get, before going out to them, before remembering that they lost a reminder of home too, of something that could have been, should have been in the aftermath of everything.

Lena isn’t there when she looks, not that she’s surprised. She doesn’t think anything surprises her anymore.

###

_“Move!”_

_She shoves through everyone surrounding Kara, pushes herself to the front of the line as she remembers her training, immediately starts to clean out the kryptonite dusting her cut wrists. Kara looks so guilty as she does, head down, eyes on the verge of tears, that she holds back her questions, bites her own tongue long enough to get everyone out of there before she closes the door, hugs her sister._

_“Another accident?”_

_“She didn't mean to. She said that the cuffs were safe, that we…that we could…”_

_Kara trails off with a blush, and Alex can feel her face heat up too. She knows exactly what she means, doesn’t want the image of her little sister like that in her head. Kara’s supposed to remain pure and chaste to her, like all good little sisters, not some wanton girlfriend of Lena Luthor._

_God, Sam is never going to let her live this one down. She’s going to have to remind her that Ruby has a date on Saturday, be the evil pseudo sister she knows she can be._

###

“Hey, Alex. You okay?”

She blindly accepts the beer from Winn, downs it in one go before shoving it against Mon-El’s chest. She knows she shouldn’t drink right now, that she needs to plaster on a sad smile and play the good little hostess, but God, she doesn’t care to.

Mon-El surprises her when he grabs her left arm, Winn her right. Together they carry her outside and offer her a six pack of crappy beer and a tray of even crappier crackers, one of many surrounding them. She doesn’t complain as she accepts them. She can’t.

Looking around, she can feel her face crumpling again.

Supergirl is dead.

Her little sister is dead.

###

_She frowns as Kara skirts around Mon-El. She knows that she’s not happy that he’s back from the future, knows that he’s going to mess something up again, though she doesn’t know what, yet, but that doesn’t mean Kara should be._

_They’d gotten over their feelings, made amends, hadn’t they?_

_Slips of past conversations make it past her confusion, Kara’s recent put downs of him in his absence, but she pushes it aside, attributes it to her sister taking Imra’s side in whatever new, trivial argument the couple’s had. She doesn’t really think much of it._

###

Supergirl is dead, she thinks. Long live her legacy.


End file.
